


Interlude

by bracesnbowties



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bracesnbowties/pseuds/bracesnbowties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although the trio takes a break from their usual travels, they all engage in their own form of exploring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

Amidst a grove of arching trees, a burst of suddenly displaced air rustled the leaves. With an echoing whirr, the TARDIS materialized under the shade of the canopy. The door swung open, and the Doctor poked his head out. The rest of him soon followed with Jamie and Zoe in tow. Jamie carried a picnic basket as he trailed closely behind the Time Lord who sought a suitable area to spread out the checkered blanket that he carried.

Deciding on a spot a distance away from the TARDIS, the Doctor contentedly unfurled the small bundle in his hands, the gentle breeze assisting in splaying the blanket its full length. After he had settled it down onto the soft ground, the Doctor bid his young friends to sit. Jamie placed the basket off to one side, and the Time Lord was soon fishing inside.

“It’s nice to get a proper break for once,” the Doctor remarked as he handed out sandwiches from the woven basket.

“Yeah, nothing chasing us about, at least for a little while,” Jamie agreed before taking a hearty bite out of his lunch.

The three of them ate amid a companionable chatter, with Jamie consuming as much as his two friends combined and the Doctor looking on in amusement. After a while, Zoe hummed thoughtfully.

“I think I’ll go exploring for a bit. Care to join me?” she asked, turning slightly toward Jamie.

“No, I’m stuffed,” he said, patting his stomach. “I think I’ll take a wee nap.” He was already settling down onto his back, one leg drawn up and bent at the knee.

“And I’ll keep him company,” the Doctor told her. “Make sure he stays out of trouble,” he added in a low voice with a smile. Jamie merely shook his head where he lay.

“Alright, suit yourselves,” Zoe answered, rising from her seat and brushing off her pants. “I won’t be gone too long, but I do want to have a nice look around while it’s still daylight.”

“Take your time,” the Doctor called after her. “And be careful.” She called out an affirmative as she disappeared behind the low bushes under the Time Lord’s watchful eyes.

“Zoe’s sure to be gone for quite some time.” the Doctor remarked before sidling over to a recumbent Jamie. “You do seem a bit tired,” he noted as he loomed over the younger man. “But I wonder if you’re up for a different sort of exploring.” The back of the Doctor’s hand trailed along the fabric of Jamie’s sleeve.

Jamie opened his eyes to look up at the other man. “Well, I guess it depends on what you mean,” he answered, a smile on his lips as he sat forward and the Doctor shifted back somewhat.

The Doctor traced a pattern absently in the blanket beneath them with one hand as he gazed at Jamie from under his lashes. “I wonder if you gave any thought to what we discussed before that, well… mess we got entangled with recently.”

“Oh, that,” Jamie said flatly. Now it was his turn to play with the fabric of the blanket. He plucked at it and didn’t meet the Doctor’s eyes. “It seems like it would be uncomfortable.”

“Well, not if it’s done right,” the Doctor reassured. He leaned closer, wearing a grin. “And I happen to have had quite a bit of experience in these matters.”

Jamie felt a bit more at ease in the unfamiliar situation. “Well, I guess that’s a little-” He frowned, gripping the Doctor’s shoulder suddenly as an idea formed in his head. “Wait, what do you mean by that?’”

The Doctor gaped, looking flustered. “Well, I only meant that-”

“Surely not with Ben?” Jamie interrupted to ask, a pained expression on his face.

“Don’t be silly - of course not!” the Doctor insisted. He composed himself, smoothing down the lapels of his coat absently. He clasped his hands in his lap and gazed skyward. “If you must know, my last time was well before I met you.” He lowered his gaze to meet Jamie’s eyes, a faint smile on his face. “It’s practically ancient history, so there’s no need for you to be jealous.” He patted Jamie’s thigh in what was meant to be reassurance.

“I’m not jealous!” Jamie insisted. “I just don’t want to have known the person you… well, you know,” he said, gesturing awkwardly. Talking about things of this nature made him more than a little uncomfortable.

The Doctor smiled patiently. “Then you’ve not a thing to worry about. I doubt either of us will run into him.” He then muttered under his breath, “at least, one can hope.”

Jamie frowned at him. “Oh, you know I can’t understand when you talk all low like that.”

“I was only wondering aloud that if we’re to do this, we’ll need a bit of preparation,” the Doctor said. “Now where has it gone?” he asked himself as he patted at his coat. He began pulling seemingly random items out of his coat pockets, like a bitten apple and a ticket stub. He soon produced his recorder.

“I was looking for that a short time ago,” he mentioned happily. A thoughtful expression passed over his face as he gazed between the flute and Jamie. “Perhaps another time,” he decided before setting it down on the blanket and continuing his search.

“What is it that you’re looking for?” Jamie asked, just as the Doctor produced a small vial filled with a clear substance, holding it up in demonstration. Jamie merely frowned at it.

“Lubricant, Jamie,” the Doctor supplied. “Not an absolute necessity, but it makes things go a bit more smoothly.” He grinned impishly. “Quite literally, too.”

The Doctor’s smile faded as he noticed the shuttered expression that Jamie was wearing. “Is something the matter?”

The probing eyes on him made Jamie shift in place where he sat. “It’s not that, I just…” he trailed off. He bit his lip as though unsure if he should voice what he had been thinking. “I mean, I like what we’ve done so far, with the touching and all.” Suddenly, the leaves of a nearby bush seemed very interesting as Jamie averted his eyes. “I understand what you’re saying, but I just don't see how that would be very pleasant for the one on the receiving end."

“I see. Well, I could show you otherwise,” the Doctor suggested. “And then you can decide if it’s something that you’d like to try for yourself later on.”

“Show me?” Jamie echoed. His eyes widened as he caught the Doctor’s meaning. “You mean, you’d… and I would, I mean, you’d let me…” Jamie felt excited and anxious all at once. Ever since the Doctor had first wondered aloud about the two of them being together in such a fashion, Jamie couldn’t help the fantasies he’d had about this very thing despite himself.

The Doctor nodded. “Is it so hard to believe that I’d want to?”

“Well, a little,” Jamie admitted sheepishly. He rubbed the back of his neck. “But I haven’t much experience being on this side of it either.”

“Not to worry,” the Doctor reassured. “I’ve got enough for both of us. Oh, don’t look at me like that again,” he said in answer to Jamie’s frown.

With a ‘wouldn’t want this soiled, now would we?’ the Doctor shifted Jamie out of his kilt and undergarment. He urged Jamie to sit on the blanket as he set the clothing aside. Jamie shivered slightly despite the warm temperature. He felt awkward under the Time Lord’s scrutiny, as though he feared being found wanting somehow. He realized that he had no reason to worry when the Doctor hummed appreciatively as his hands travelled up toned thighs. The Doctor settled down between Jamie’s spread legs. The young man felt the familiar sensation of the older man’s hand surrounding his length, stroking it to hardness. He moaned softly, murmuring his appreciation as he leaned back to prop himself up on his hands. The Doctor’s free hand stroked Jamie’s stomach under his shirt.

Soon, Jamie found himself sucking in a ragged breath at the sensation of moist heat surrounding the head of his quickly hardening cock. His eyes flew open and he was treated to the sight of his erection disappearing past the Doctor’s lips.

“You can’t,” Jamie managed to say, even though part of him didn’t want the other man to stop. “I-it’s dirty.”

The Doctor’s mouth left Jamie’s length with a moist sound. “Oh, I shouldn’t think it’s terribly so. In any case, I don’t mind since it’s you,” he said with a smile hovering on his lips before they became occupied once more.

“Doctor,” Jamie moaned throatily. He couldn’t help but run a hand through the man’s dark hair. He closed his eyes on the scene of the Time Lord’s head bobbing rhythmically in his lap. His head rolled back on his shoulders in bliss as the Doctor took him into his mouth impossibly deep. All too soon, the older man stopped. Jamie couldn’t help the impatient moan that escaped him when he felt the Doctor draw away.

The Time Lord made quick work of his trousers then felt for the vial he’d placed nearby. He moistened his fingers with the glistening substance within it. Jamie’s eyes were soon widening at the sight of the Doctor reaching between his bared thighs with dampened fingers, working them inside of himself. He wore an expression of concentration, his eyes pressed shut and lips slightly parted as he stretched himself.

When the Doctor ran a pink tongue over his upper lip, a low moan escaping his mouth, Jamie’s throat became suddenly dry. He swallowed, the urge to stroke that moisture across it with his thumb overwhelming. He resisted for all of a minute before he sidled over to do so. Catching sight of the Doctor’s erection as it peeked from under his button down shirt, Jamie surrounded it with his free hand, drawing a moan from the older man.

“Well, that’s rather nice, isn’t it?” the Doctor said in a thick voice before Jamie silenced him with a kiss, sliding the hand that had been on his cheek around to cup the back of his neck. Jamie’s tongue began to thrust in time with the motion of his hand on the Doctor’s cock. Jamie moaned into the kiss as the Time Lord stroked some of the slick substance from his hand onto his bobbing erection.

Within moments, an eager Doctor was climbing into Jamie’s lap to straddle his thighs, pressing him back to the blanket and looming over him. Planting a hand beside himself for support, the other searched beneath him for hardened flesh. As Jamie’s head tilted backward, the Doctor slowly worked himself onto his erection as he bit his lip. Jamie felt as though he could barely breathe as he was sheathed by the older man’s tight heat. He clung to the fabric of the Time Lord’s shirt as he sank down to the hilt.

A moan rumbled in the Doctor’s throat that sounded almost like a soft growl at being impaled in such a way by his young companion. He rose up a short distance and slid down slowly, stretching his unaccustomed body on Jamie’s length. His motions hastened and he exhaled sharply on each downward stroke.

Clutching at the Doctor’s waist, Jamie couldn’t prevent his hips from bucking upward seemingly of their own accord just as the older man was sliding downward. The Doctor uttered a sharp cry of “oh!” at being skewered so roughly, his hands scrabbling at Jamie’s arms and eyes wide.

Fearing he’d hurt the man, Jamie tried to stammer an apology that ended up cut short by the Doctor leaning over to engage him in a sloppy kiss. He pulled back to gaze at Jamie with intense, half-lidded eyes.

“That’s the spirit, Jamie,” he said, his voice low and rumbling. “Just like that.” He began to rise and fall briskly, one hand on Jamie’s shoulder and the other planted to the side of his body.

Feeling increasingly restless, Jamie tried to match the Doctor’s movements with ragged thrusts. Gripping him at the waist and shoulder, Jamie rolled them over so that he was lying between the Doctor’s parted thighs. The Time Lord looked mildly surprised at the change in position. His eyes widened further as Jamie grasped one of his thighs for leverage, pushing into him in earnest while moaning his chosen name. The Doctor’s eyelids fluttered shut, head tilting back against soft fabric as he lost himself in sensation. Jamie smoothed back the Time Lord’s damp fringe of hair, his breath warm on his face. He could feel the other man’s erection sliding against his stomach trapped as it was between their bodies.

The throaty moans that the Doctor began to utter took on an urgent edge. Twin hearts pounded in the Time Lord’s chest to Jamie’s one. In moments, Jamie was groaning as the Doctor abruptly stiffened, seizing up tightly around his length as he grabbed at his clothing. Jamie felt his gut coil tight as his hand burned the older man’s thigh. He pushed into him hard, making him keen through his gritted teeth. Jamie shuddered as orgasm washed over him.

The Doctor let out a string of soft cries as Jamie emptied himself with short, rutting thrusts, clinging to the older man and kissing all the skin he could reach as he did so. He moaned something unintelligible against the skin of his neck as the Time Lord held him close.

The pair remained in that position for a moment that seemed to stretch endlessly. The Doctor carded fingers through his young companion’s hair as he rested on his chest and caught his breath. But Time couldn’t stand still for them for long. A rustle of the underbrush and a gasp had both men turning their heads in the direction of the sound. Zoe stood wide-eyed and slack-jawed at the scene of her two friends rumpled and still intertwined.

“Ah, Zoe, you’re back,” the Doctor managed to say in a nearly normal tone as though he wasn’t lying spent beneath the younger man. He continued sheepishly. “I could say that this isn’t what it looks like, but then that would be pushing it a bit too far.” For his part, Jamie tried to hide his blushing face in the crook of the Doctor’s neck, mortified at being caught in such a fashion.

Gaining some of her composure, Zoe said in a higher register than usual, “I can see that the two of you are busy with your own explorations, so I’ll just head back to the TARDIS and share mine with you a bit later.” She hurried past the two men, nearly tripping on a branch as she beat a hasty exit toward the familiar blue box in the distance.

The Doctor watched her go. “Poor thing, but I’m sure she’ll recover from the sight.” He sighed heavily, wondering aloud in a concerned voice. “This is going to make things a bit awkward for the next few days, isn’t it?” Jamie could only groan.

End


End file.
